Crop covers have been used commercially in the agriculture field to enhance plant growth for decades. Materials for crop covers, such as films, nonwovens, or woven materials, may be placed above a crop planting site to protect the site from birds, insects, rain, hail, wind and excessive sun. For example, woven or film crop covers are used in the agriculture field for a variety of purposes, such as weed suppression and soil retention.
In some instances, thermal nonwovens are utilized as crop covers which are designed to let rain and irrigation through, while holding in heat. Accordingly, such nonwovens can typically be utilized to prevent freezing of a crop or plant to extend growing and/or selling seasons.
There at least remains a need, however, in the art for a cost-effective, high performance nonwoven fabric suitable for crop coverage applications for improving yield in a variety of climates.